


Not Much Competition

by justjstuff



Series: Naruto Prompts [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakasaku, Drabble, F/M, Kakashi is a dork, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, alcohol will make you do things i guess, post-war AU, quite fluffy which i don't normally write tbh, sakura is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjstuff/pseuds/justjstuff
Summary: thatbabefiona  asked:Prompt: "with you around there's not much competition" Anything goes. Smut is highly appreciated :)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Naruto Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547845
Comments: 7
Kudos: 227





	Not Much Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatbabefiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbabefiona/gifts).

The first thing Sakura noticed when she woke up was how comfortable she was. She could feel a beam of sunlight warming the skin of her belly and it was a nice contrast to the crisp air of winter mornings.

The second and arguably the most important thing she noticed was that she was somewhere completely unfamiliar. She knew it by how the sheets around her felt slightly scratchier than hers and by the lack of noise coming from the street downstairs. Her apartment was always busy during the weekend because of the street fair.

The instincts that were ingrained in her brain after so many years as a shinobi told her to stay still while she did some recon so Sakura relaxed her muscles and kept her breath even as she opened one eye to look around.

She was clutching most of the shuriken patterned covers with her arms as if it were a person and had one leg spread on top of it. The wall she was facing was bare safe for a single light and its switch. She couldn’t really take much from her surroundings but it was enough to realise she wasn’t in enemy territory and her body finally caught up with the situation at hand as she tensed.

Sakura had no idea how she got there, wherever there was. 

With careful movements she sat up and slowly turned to look around her, noticing two doors in passing before stopping at the sight besides her.

A lean body was stretched out across the double bed, the sheets barely covering anything. What really stopped her, though, wasn’t the gloriously naked man who she was sharing the bed with but rather who he was. Even though he was covering half of his face, she could recognize that mop of silver hair anywhere.

He had an arm thrown over his eyes to shield them from the early morning sun and the only thing she could see of his face was the tip of his nose and his mouth. For a moment, she just stared transfixed at his fuller bottom lip and his adorable beauty spot before the flash of a slightly elongated canine brought back her memories from the night before.

It was Team Seven’s monthly meeting at the Rusty Kunai and everyone was a bit tipsy. They’d started the tradition after Naruto realised that in the chaos of the post-war period they hadn’t really sat down together for about three months.

Sasuke had just left the village in a quest to repent himself and Naruto was just depressed enough to demand they had a monthly get together. Everyone else was just so relieved to have him alive and sad at seeing his light dimmed to accept. So the seventh of every month for the past three years, whoever was in the village at the moment had found themselves meeting up to get trashed.

Yesterday had been the first day in over two weeks that she managed to get a break between her duties at the hospital, helping Tsunade-shishou run the village and her missions. She decided to indulge herself in a day full of pampering at the spa and by the time she got around to going to the bar she was already running late.

“Sakura-chan!” Naruto waved his arms enthusiastically at her from their usual corner booth. “You’re even later than Kakashi-sensei!” He pointed an accusing finger at her.

“Yo,” the silver-haired Jounin in question raised his hand lazily and gave her his usual eye-crinkle.

Okay, so she was really late.

“I guess I got lost on the road of life,” Sakura copied her captain’s smile and sat down on the open seat next to Sai, in front of Yamato-taichou.

“Maa, Sakura-chan, you have to be more convincing than that,” Kakashi grinned and poured her some sake.

Sakura scoffed and gave him a pointed look before bringing the cup to her lips.

“Eh!” Naruto laughed. “Kaka-sensei, your excuses are the worst!”

“They’re not excuses,” he replied with a serious look on his face.

“You said you had to help a lady wash her cat the last team meeting, Senpai.” Yamato-taichou reminded him, grimacing apologetically.

“Ah, but you see, I didn’t lie.” There was a mischievous glint to his eyes that Sakura knew from all the years she'd known him usually only appeared when he was drunk. “I came late the last time because of a drenched pussy.”

Yamato’s cheeks darkened and he averted his eyes. Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Sai only tilted his head slightly to the side. Sakura’s reaction was a bit more uncontrolled.

She choked on her sake and for a moment thought she was dying when a portion of it came burning out of her nose. She grabbed a napkin to dry her face and her watering eyes met Kakashi’s across the table.

The look on his dark grey orbs was just intense enough to make her cheeks warm.

Naruto turned his head between them both twice before he gasped and slammed his hands on the table.

“Ero-sensei!” He exclaimed, his eyes widened comically. “All those times we waited for you for hours and you, you—Gah! I can’t believe it, ‘ttebayo!”

Kakashi just lowered his head a bit and giggled—yes, giggled. That’s another thing that Sakura found out drunk Kakashi did.

She felt a bit more composed and could see the perfect opportunity to needle at the older Jounin.

“Don’t be stupid, Naruto. He’s not serious.” She grinned at the blond. “He couldn’t get any if he tried, right, jiji?”

The Copy-Nin frowned at her and was about to retort when Sai interrupted him.

“Are you talking about sexual intercourse?”

They all looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. Sai’s social ineptitude was always a source of amusement.

The night went by rather quickly with lots of banter, reminiscence and most of all alcohol and before she knew it, it was just her and Kakashi left. They’d migrated to the bar after a while and were amongst the few patrons left before last call. Sakura had been jokingly trying to help him choose one of the remaining women to take home while he found fault with every single one of them.

“There you go, three o’clock, busty blonde.” Sakura said, perhaps a bit too loudly but still trying to look inconspicuous.

Kakashi scoffed and downed his drink, shaking his head slightly.

“Her voice is too shrill, I can hear it from across the bar.”

“You’re too picky, Taichou,” Sakura pouted at him and poured them both another round.

“Maa, Sakura-chan, we’re off duty. There’s no need for titles.” Kakashi took a sip of his sake and put it down sloppily, letting some of it fall on the already sticky counter. He looked at her with a hazy grin and intense eyes. “Besides, with you around there’s not much competition. She doesn’t stand a chance.”

Sakura knew she was beyond tipsy and that this technically was frowned upon. He did use to be her teacher and they took many missions together where he was her superior officer despite them both being Jounin. There weren’t any rules against that type of interaction between teammates but it still wasn’t something particularly well received, especially with the history they had.

She still had an out. She could laugh it off, pretend he was kidding even though she knew he wasn’t and he would follow her lead. They would carry on with their lives with maybe a bit of awkwardness that would surely go away after a few missions together. It would be easy to say no.

The thing was she didn’t want to.

Kakashi was a fine specimen of a man, he was the best amongst the best shinobi. He was well rounded in ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and even fuinjutsu. He was fucking hot, to put it simply, even when compared to the extremely high fitness standard for shinobi. He was a man who was still a mystery to her even after knowing him for the better part of a decade.

In the end, though, she was just a woman and he was just a man, they were both slightly drunk and she wanted him.

“That was the worst pick up line I’ve ever heard,” she smiled at him. Even though her words weren’t particularly flirty, she made her intentions clear by leaning closer and letting her knee bump his thigh.

A quick look of surprise that she wouldn’t have been able to catch if she didn’t know him flashed across his face before a grin made the corner of his eyes crinkle. He let his leg press against hers slightly.

“Don’t be mean, Sakura-chan,” his voice got lower. “There’s plenty worse out there.”

His eyes traced a path to her lips before going down her throat to settle on the exposed skin of her collarbones.

“Yeah?” She meant to be more eloquent but his gaze was making heat spread down low on her belly with its intensity and it was suddenly hard to think.

“I hope you know medical ninjutsu because you’re taking my breath away.”

He put the hand closest to her on the skin bellow her shorts.

“If you were a vegetable you’d be a cute-cumber.”

She huffed a laugh as their heads got closer together.

“I may not be a photographer, but I can definitely picture us together.”

Sakura laughed outright and his hand squeezed her thigh while he chuckled and got even closer.

“Okay, you’re right.” She conceded, leaning closer still.

And then they were kissing. It wasn’t exactly what she’d been imagining, certainly a lot more of fabric involved than all her other previous kisses. Still, his smell was assaulting her senses, the warmth of his mouth against hers and his hand on her leg was enough to make her dizzy with desire.

Their mouths separated but before he could lean back in, she paused him with her fingers on the edge of his mask.

“I can’t believe our first kiss was with your stupid mask on,” she murmured.

Then she was pushing the fabric down and leaning forward before he could react.

This kiss was much more intense than the last one. Sakura was long past the time she would have been anxious about taking the lead, so she didn’t waste any time in taking his bottom lip between hers and letting her tongue trace their fullness.

She felt more than heard him groan his appreciation as she deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing slowly together in an almost languorous display. Karashi let her set the pace for a while before his other hand traced her jaw and settled against the back of her head to better adjust their angle.

They drew away for just a short moment in which their eyes met heatedly before he was slanting his mouth over hers again, this time with more urgency. Sakura didn’t know how long they stayed there, in the corner of the bar, kissing—no, making out, but by the time she could catch her breath long enough to whisper, “Let’s get out of here,” she was already too far gone to care.

She knew they’d gone to his place because she stood transfixed by the novelty of being inside his apartment for the first time before he’d managed to thoroughly distract her. The rest of their night was spent learning each other’s body with hesitant touches, careful bites and searching tongues, the only light coming from the moon shining bright through his window.

Sakura was shaken out of her memories by his hoarse voice.

“You’re a hogger.”

Her mind blanked as she focused back on him.

“Huh?”

Kakashi brought the hand that had been resting across his eyes through his hair and let it fall against the pillow on top of his head. His face was suddenly completely bare to her and she couldn’t help the slight catch of her breath. Last night had been too dark to properly see everything and now she was drinking the sight up like she was never seeing it again.

“You’re a blanket hogger, Sakura.” He grinned at her and her eyes immediately focused on his canines. “Maa, who would’ve thought.”

She noticed that she still indeed had most of the covers on her hands and that he barely had anything to cover himself with. The chilly morning was making goosebumps appear all over his body and she felt uncharacteristically shy as heat spread across her cheeks.

“Sorry.” She tried to hand him some of it back without uncovering herself, but his hands were suddenly on her, bringing her on top of him, covers and all.

Sakura fell with an undignified squeak and quickly brought her hands to brace herself against his chest, but it was no use. Every inch of her was suddenly against his very naked self and thinking straight was turning out to be incredibly hard. As were other things.

“No worries, Sakura-chan,” his voice was a low rumble against her chest, “you can warm me up.”

Sakura had a brief moment to snort at the thought that all his pick-up lines were that bad because he probably got them straight out of an Icha Icha novel before his mouth was back on hers. She didn’t do much more thinking after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, babes! I'm importing this little prompt from Tumblr! I wrote it a while ago and the wonderful kibounokuro did an amazing drawing on it (https://kibounokuro.tumblr.com/post/180926199660/a-drawing-for-s-scorpiusmlfy-who-wrote-a-fic) go check it out and give her some love!!


End file.
